


Time is precious

by crispyCh0colate



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, BillDip, M/M, but only slight, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyCh0colate/pseuds/crispyCh0colate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is stuck in limbo and finds that theprice he has to pay for his life, isn't as bad as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Billdip week 3: Just cute Billdip things
> 
> It's a little angsty but still adorable. Woops.

“What are you doing here, kid?” the demon asked, lowering himself to be on eye level with the young man.

“I don’t know. What am I doing here?” Dipper Pines asked and looked around, confusion clouding his gaze as he took in the grayscale world around him. He could feel a slight throbbing on the left side of his head and his hand flew up to feel if he was hurt.

When looking down he noticed some odd stains beneath his feet but it could probably be anything.

“I’m not dead, am I?” he huffed and looked back the floating triangle in front of him. The demon was the only colourful thing in this otherwise monochrome setting and the bright yellow colour was familiar. It felt calming, almost.

“Hah, not yet, kid. But you know how it is with you humans! You’re practically just a little flicker of light before you go out again, alone and forgotten.” the demon snickered and floated around Dipper’s head.

“That’s not very helpful, Bill.” Dipper grumbled and started walking in no direction in particular. He didn’t like staying in one place.

“If it makes you feel better, you won’t be forgotten. I’ll remember you for eternity.” Bill hummed and caught up again, sitting down on the man’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t really make me feel better. I just want to get back into reality.” Dipper huffed but stopped walking when he felt Bill’s hand on his cheek. He made a face and turned his head, startled to see something akin to worry in the demon’s eye.

“That’s a bit more tricky than you think. It’s not yet clear if you’ll survive the night, Pine Tree. That Gideon got you good this time.” the triangle said and with the snap of his finger Dipper could see himself lying in a hospital bed. Mabel, Stanford and Stanley were all watching him. It appeared that he had a pretty bad wound on his head.

“So, is this limbo?” Dipper just asked, his throat feeling dry.

“Guess you could call it that. Fact is that your life is on the line. A very thin line at that. To my knowledge your life is running out. It could be tonight or tomorrow.” Bill hummed.

“You knew I was going to die so soon? Why didn’t you tell me!” Dipper exclaimed and shoved the demon off his shoulder.

“Hey, watch it!” Bill hissed and then rolled his eye. “You never asked! Besides, that’s information that not everyone wants to know, I was doing you a favor, ungrateful brat.” The demon hissed and his colour changed to red for a second.

“I don’t want to vanish so soon! Isn’t there anything I can do?” Dipper asked, now sounding more miserable than anything else. He couldn’t leave Mabel behind. Not so soon. 

“Well, you could always make a deal, kiddo.” Bill sighed, igniting a blue flame on his hand.

“A deal? What would you get out of that?” Dipper huffed and tried to deny to himself that he was contemplating it. Although he was on somewhat friendly terms with the mind demon, he still had vowed to himself to never make a deal with him again. 

“Well, let’s just say I have my reasons for wanting you alive. There’s just one thing I’d really ask of you.” He said and if he had a mouth he’d probably be grinning.

Dipper groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“And what’s that?” he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“I want your soul. After you die for real that is.” Bill said and let his cane appear in front of him.

“My.. soul? How cliché can you get? Besides, this is just some dumbass trick, right? Who says you’re not gonna kill me as soon as I’m back alive again?” Dipper asked and rolled his eyes again.

“You’re so stupid. Why would I offer to keep you alive for more years than you should have in the first place only to directly kill you again? That’s not practical. I could just claim your soul now without having to wait longer.” Bill answered and tapped Dipper’s head with his cane.

“Then… _why_?” the young man whined slightly.

“Because I don’t want to lose you, you sorry excuse for a genious.” Bill hissed and floated closer to Dipper’s face, clutching his cheeks with his hands.

“Wait… what?” the boy blinked in surprise but the demon didn’t explain.

“So, do we have a deal or what? A few wonderful more years in exchange of your soul. I’m gonna make you immortal, kid. One way or another.” Bill chuckled and pulled back again, holding out his hand once more. Dipper should probably be worried about this immortality thing.

Instead he swallowed and then he reached out.

.  
.  
.

When Dipper opened his eyes again he heard his sister sob in relief and both his grunkles rushed over to his side to see if he was really alright.

“See, I told you he’d be as good as knew soon enough!” a different voice said and Dipper blinked, turning his head. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it.

He saw a young man in a nurse’s outfit standing over him, a grin on his face that looked slightly out of place. If Dipper wasn’t hallucinating he could also make out a slight yellow glow in the other man’s brown-ish eyes. 

“How’d you know he’d wake up again?” Ford asked the nurse and he shrugged, looking back at the older man. Dipper couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

“Just had this feeling.” the nurse answered and then glanced down at Dipper, winking for a moment.

“Now, mister Pines, you better get better soon! Because time’s precious and you’ll want to make the most of it!” the stranger hummed at a dumbfounded Dipper before leaving the room.

“Strange guy..” Ford mumbled and scratched his head while Mabel carefully hugged her brother and grinned at him.

“I think he likes you! He’s been waiting with us for a while.” she chuckled, still sounding like she had cried. 

“Guess I didn’t see the last of him, then.” Dipper mumbled and groaned. everything hurt.

But he was glad. At least he was alive. Even if it came at a cost. But he was starting to believe that this was a price he was willing to pay.


End file.
